Episode 5317 (18 July 2016)
Synopsis Ian buys a thirteenth birthday card from the Minute Mart for Bobby, being aware of the schoolboys, who are the same age as Bobby, making their way to school and Linda fussing after Johnny. Ian returns home to find Kathy’s mobile ringing; she’s not home. Ian picks up and panic sets in. Steven returns home and Ian snaps at him before bolting onto the Square; instructing Steven to find Kathy. Steven follows as Ian bursts into the Mitchell’s calling for Ben. Roxy and Shirley join them. Roxy informs Ian that Ben hasn’t returned home yet. Ian stops dead on the staircase. Ian tells Phil that the police called Kathy’s phone to say that Ben has been in a fight and is in a critical condition in hospital. Louise and Dennis are horrified. Phil’s nose starts to bleed. Shirley takes control and tells Louise to take Dennis to school; they’ll text when they have news. Shirley tries to calm Phil and pushes him to get to Ben whilst she looks for Kathy. Ian, Steven and Phil arrive in A&E. As they wait Steven wonders why suddenly there’s no urgency anymore. A doctor enters with police in toe, asking for ‘Mitchell’. The doctor asks to talk to Phil and Ian in the relatives room but Phil refuses to move. The boy whose phone they found died just before they arrived. Ian and Phil break down in tears. They sit outside a private room waiting to see Ben’s body. An emotional Steven makes a call home to relay the news. A policewoman prepares Ian and Phil to see the body. The curtain is pulled back but it’s not Ben lying in front of them. It’s Paul. Lee receives a delivery for the fish stall and runs after the van as the driver leaves with his change. Seeing Whitney, Lauren tells Steven she won’t tell Whitney about Abi and Lee unless Lee messes up. In her bedroom, an excited Whitney places her positive pregnancy test in a gift box before visiting Lee on the stall. Lee is annoyed as Buster is late for work. As Whitney hands Lee the box he receives a call from the delivery company. Later, Lee asks Kyle to cover the stall and finds Whitney in the Vic kitchen. Whitney is interrupted again, this time by Johnny; he passed his exams with a 67% average. Mick and Linda are thrilled by the news. Lee and Johnny psych each other out across the table. Mick plays ring master much to Linda’s annoyance. Johnny takes things a step too far when he mentions Lee’s ’happy pills’. As Lee leaves Mick notices a bun burning in the oven. A deflated Whitney runs after Lee. Linda slowly puts two and two together. Whitney and Lauren sit in the Café. Lauren thinks about telling Whitney what she knows about Abi but stops as Whitney shows her a ‘daddy’ mug, a teddy and some baby boots that she bought for Lee. Whitney’s hormones get the better of her and she bursts into tears; nothing is going to plan. Linda enters and quietly asks if Whitney has a ‘bun in the oven’. Whitney is relieved that Linda is delighted by the news. She asks Linda not to tell Lee as she wants to herself. Outside the Café Shirley admits to Denise that she woke up missing Buster as he wasn’t home last night. Kathy wakes up in a hotel room with Buster, blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding at home. They go back to the Square. As Buster heads off Shirley approaches Kathy at the Tube Station and tells her what has happened. They wait at the Beales’ and Shirley embraces Kathy when they hear that Ben is dead. Pam alters Les’ frock coat for Paul. Les needs to make a payment to Babe but Pam wants Les to focus on his recovery convinced that Babe won’t be able to get to them when they are in Worthing. Pam heads to the stall telling Les not to make too much noise as Paul is still in bed. She plans to come home at lunch; it’s time he knew about Jenny. Les makes Paul a cup of tea and leaves it by his bedroom door. Stacey tells Belinda to stop talking about opening a salon and to do it. Belinda is inspired by a video of Mary Portas and decides to do some market research. Belinda goes to the Minute Mart and Denise comments on the amount of oil she is buying; Belinda’s making face packs. Denise refuses to help Belinda with her questionnaire after Belinda unintentionally insults her age. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes